Bacon
by mandymilkovich
Summary: Cuando le viste por primera vez te pareció un capullo, al conocerle te diste cuenta de que era un capullo y cuando empezasteis a salir confirmaste que era un capullo. Pero es tu capullo, y a día de hoy eres incapaz de concebir la vida sin él.


**Renuncia y demás blablablá:** Misfits no me pertenece, si no Shaun no hubiese seguido la estela marcada por los anteriores agentes de la condicional.

Por cierto, FFnet: esto de que no incluyas a Jess, Finn y compañía en la categoría de personajes **no mola nada**.

Atención: Spoilers de la **última temporada**, ligeritos, pero están ahí. Ah y también aparecen varias palabras malsonantes ¡Caracoles, que maleducada soy!

Y, por supuesto, antes de que se me olvide: **Os deseo un feliz año** **a todos**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bacon<em>**

Las primeras luces de la mañana te despiertan, bueno, las primeras luces de la mañana y el olor a bacon, que llevas sin comer desde la tarde de ayer y estás tan hambrienta que hasta te comerías una vaca entera.

La luz te molesta en los ojos y gruñes por lo bajo _"Resaca, fantástico", _no deberías haberte pasado tanto anoche con el tequila.

Abres los ojos poco a poco y descubres, a escasos metros de tu nariz, la torcida sonrisa de Rudy.

—Joder Rudy—Gritas, apartándole de un manotazo—¿Qué coño pretendías? ¿Matarme de un susto? Aprende a respetar el puto espacio personal de la gente.

Se ríe, tan escandalosamente que toda la cama vibra.

—Me encanta cuando te despiertas de buen humor—Responde, depositando un suave beso en tus labios, no tardas en notar en ellos el sabor amargo del tabaco—. Y déjame que te recuerde, que ayer, no te importa que no respetase tu espacio personal—Alza las cejas de manera seductora, o al menos lo intenta.

—Cállate—Farfullas, tapándote con la sábana hasta la cabeza—. Odio el tequila.

—¿Resaca? —Dice divertido—Pues no hay mejor remedio para parar a esa hija de puta que la cerveza—Señala una lata que descansa en la mesilla de noche—¡El desayuno de los campeones!

—Paso—Solo pensar en alcohol hace que se te revuelvan las tripas—Pienso pasarme todo el día en la cama.

—Me gusta el plan.

Notas como levanta las sábanas y se acomoda a tu lado, atrayéndote hacia él. Al principio opones algo de resistencia, pero finalmente acabas acercándote a su cuerpo por voluntad propia. Rudy está cálido y te envuelve en sus brazos mientras muerde juguetonamente tu nombro.

Te ríes, el mal humor mañanero va desapareciendo poco a poco, Rudy lo despeja con sus besos y sus caricias por todo tu cuerpo, haciéndote estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

Cuando le viste por primera vez te pareció un capullo, al conocerle te diste cuenta de que era un capullo y cuando empezasteis a salir confirmaste que era un capullo.

Pero es_ tu_ capullo, y a día de hoy eres incapaz de concebir la vida sin él. La vida está llena de sorpresas.

—_Bacon_—Gimes, mientras Rudy desciende por tu estómago.

El chico levanta rápidamente la cabeza y te mira interrogante:

—¿Sí, terroncito de azúcar? —Le das una colleja.

—No era un apelativo cariñoso, tengo hambre.

—Ya decía yo que sonaba demasiado raro, pues tienes suerte porque ahora mismo estaba friendo un par de tiras de…—Se queda callado, el olor a quemado entra en la habitación—¡Mierda joder! El puto aceite—Grita mientras intenta salir de la cama, tropezando con las sábanas y haciendo una extraña pirueta para no chocar contra el armario.

Lleva los calzoncillos por los tobillos, por lo que tiene que ir dando pequeños saltitos mientras corre hacia la cocina, maldiciendo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda—Escuchas—. Mierda, nos hemos quedado sin bacon.

Suspiras algo decepcionada, tu estómago suena en respuesta. Te levantas de la cama y buscas por el suelo tu ropa, sin mucho éxito a decir verdad.

—Tengo cereales, tres galletas de canela, un yogur—Cesó la enumeración—¡Argh! Olvida el yogur y ¡Vaya!, Jess tengo huevos y no están malos ¿quieres huevos revuelos? —Uno de los huevos casi le cae al suelo al descubrirte apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, vestida solo con su polo gris.

—Huevos revueltos no estarían mal—Le quitas la sartén de la mano, cocinar no es lo suyo, a Rudy too se le da mejor—. Pero déjame a mí, es muy probable de que quemes nuestro segundo desayuno y tengo demasiada hambre como para permitirlo.

Te abraza por detrás y apoyas la cabeza en su hombro. Delineas las letras que tiene tatuadas en los nudillos y él se ríe a causa de las cosquillas.

—Eres guapa, inteligente y sabes cocinar, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Rompes el primer huevo en la sartén, el olor se cuela por tus fosas nasales, el estómago te gruñe de nuevo.

—Por suerte no tendremos nunca que averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora y tal:<strong>

Es una simple escena entre Jess y Rudy, sin super poderes ni esos típicos líos en los que siempre acaban metidos. Me apetecía escribir sobre ellos como pareja en algún momento cotidiano.

Es que me encantan, son mi OTP de la serie (junto con Simon y Alisha, como no tenerlos en cuenta). Además Rudy es uno de los mejores personajes jamás escritos, y él que diga que es una imitación barata de Nathan (al cual también amo/adoro con todo mi ser) se va a ganar una poderosa enemiga.

En fin, tras mi maravillosa y fantástica amenaza (así se hacen amigos, muy bien) ¿Me comentáis vuestra opinión del fic en un review?


End file.
